UNA BODA AL ESTILO AKATSUKI!
by Holy van
Summary: Después de un año de noviazgo, es momento de que Pein y konan den el gran paso… Pein estará listo?... Planear toda una boda en cinco días no será fácil, esta es la misión más difícil a la que se enfrentará la peligrosa organización Akatsuki... lo lograran o todo será un fracaso total?
1. EL SIGUIENTE PASO

**BIENVENIDOS! si se toparon con este fic, es por que las suerte les sonrie! estoy de vuelta con este proyecto**

**es algo asi como la continuación de Conquistando al líder, pero aqui akatsuki participa mucha mas!**

**un saludo a mi hermana que me ayudó con muchas ideas y revisando el escrito**

**disclaimer: naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :(**

**sin más aqui sale!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

-Nagato?!

-….

-Nagato! Reacciona!- gritó Konan mientras le daba un manotazo en la cara del líder

Pein reaccionó, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su dormitorio, recostado en el suelo, aun en pijama al igual que Konan, trataba de recordar porqué él siendo el líder, es decir, el más fuerte y poderoso, se había desmayado.

**Inicio del Flashback**

Era una hermosa mañana en la casa/cueva Akatsuki: Acababa de amanecer y Pein y Konan despertaban

-Buenos días Nagato- saludó Konan

-Buenos días mi ángel- respondió Pein, mientras se acercaba a darle el beso de la mañana

Pein fue el primero en levantarse de la cama, se dirigió al baño a hacer su aseo personal; mientras que Konan seguía recostada en la cama, pensando… ella había aprendido a decir lo que siente (lección que aprendió en "conquistando al líder" mi primer fic ) a luchar cuando ama algo, así que habló:

-Nagato

-si?- respondió Pein mientras se ponía sus piercings

-llevamos un año de ser novios, sin mencionar que hemos sido amigos desde la infancia y…

-eso ya lo sé, soy el líder, es decir, que lo sé todo- interrumpió Pein

-ehm…claro… bueno lo que trato de decir es que…

Pein dejó lo que estaba haciendo, sospechando lo peor en ese momento:

-te cansaste de mí y quieres terminar conmigo! Porque konan? Porque?! wuaaaaaaaa!

-qué? no! Trato de decir que ya es tiempo de que demos el siguiente paso

Pein se tranquilizó, volvió a su seriedad habitual, luego preguntó:

-¿el siguiente paso? eso ya lo hicimos Konan y muchas veces desde entonces, hasta ayer incluso…

-¡no me refiero a eso!- gritó una sonrojada konan, en verdad Pein podría ser muy listo pero en temas del amor era un completo idiota

-entonces de qué hablas?

Konan se levantó de la cama, ahora tenía su típica mirada fría, se acercó a él:

pein

-_oh no me llamó Pein parece que se está molestando_- pensaba el líder muy asustado

-ya es hora de que demos el siguiente paso, es decir, ya es tiempo de que nos casemos

O_O -cara de Pein

-estoy hablando de Matrimonio

-¿Martir-monio? quiero decir… ¿Matrimonio?

Pein se quedó en shock mientras pensaba: ¿_Por qué quiere que nos casemos? no necesitamos eso, yo no pienso dejarla nunca, además hacemos todas las cosas que hacen los casados, las mujeres son tan complicadas!_

-Pein ¿por que no dices nada? Acaso no pensabas casarte conmigo- preguntó Konan, ya no tenia una mirada fría, ahora tenía una mirada asesina clavada en los ojos de Pein

El líder sintió unos escalofríos, no sabía que le daba más miedo Konan o el mártir… digo matrimonio.

-konan sabes que te amo, pero…

(Oh no! Nunca le digas "pero" a una chica cuando tiene una mirada asesina)

-no te parece demasiado pronto, digo deberíamos esperar a tener a todos los jinchuurikis, eliminemos a los kages, sea el dios del mundoy pues me parece demasiado pronto para…

-DEMASIADO PRONTO! yo no soy ninguna jovencita ni tu tampoco lo eres, tengo...bueno, no importa cuántos años tengo! el punto es que…- gritaba Konan, mientras un Pein temblaba de miedo -tu no me amas, por eso no te quieres casar conmigo!- esto último lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos (manipuladora?, quizás)

-konan no llores por favor- decía Pein, estaba desesperado -no es eso lo que quería decir… si tú quieres entonces nos casamos

-no se trata de que YO quiera, se trata de que AMBOS lo queramos!

-si si yo quiero casarme contigo

-en serio?- preguntó Konan, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro

-claro mi ángel, te amo y quiero casarme contigo…- Pein se acercó, tomando las manos de Konan -y tú quieres casarte conmigo?

-oh Nagato, acepto!, nos vamos a casar!

Pein se dio cuenta lo que acaba de hacer y se desmayó.

**Fin del flashback**

-_ahora lo recuerdo…así que no fue un sueño_- pensaba el pelinaranja

-Nagato me tenías preocupada, ¿porque te desmayaste?

-por la emoción… creo

-pero ahora estas bien cierto?

-ehm… si…, creo que voy a desayunar

-bien, luego te alcanzo primero tomaré un baño

Pein, quien seguía en pijama, fue a la cocina donde todos los criminales de la peligrosa organización ya estaban desayunando tranquilamente, bueno "tranquilidad" es un término relativo…

-DEVUÉLVEME MI TARTA *********KAKUZU!- gritó Hidan

-ya comiste una, esta será para el té de la tarde! Porque no pienso comprar más

-SOLO ERES UN ********TACAÑO!

-CÁLLATE! Solo trato de ahorrar!

-JASHIM SAMA PROVERÁ! NO NECESITAS AHORRAR TIENES QUE TENER FE

-tu ridícula religión no es la que compra la comida

Hidan ya estaba hasta la coronilla estaba a punto de continuar la discusión, pero en eso Pein aparece y se sienta a la mesa, para desayunar, solo que esta vez no tenía su mirada malvada y fría, de hecho se veía pálido, distanciado…

-buenos días líder-sama- saludó Tobi, contento de qué Hidan y Kakuzu se hayan callado al fin y de haberse comido en medio de la discusión la tarta de Hidan

-…

-¿le pasa algo?- preguntó Tobi al ver que no obtenía respuesta -el líder está molesto con Tobi, por eso no le habla wuaaaaaa!

-cállate Tobi, no querrás enojar al líder hum!- gritó Deidara

-¿qué le ocurre líder?- preguntó Zetsu, el único con suficiente valor para hacer tal pregunta

- bien se los diré, de todas maneras lo sabrán…

.

.

.

**arigatou por leer!**

**nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**se despide Holy van**


	2. LA GRAN NOTICIA

**Aquí**** esta el segundo cap! arigatou por leer y un agradecimiento especial a mi hermana por corregir mi fic**

**disclaimer: naruto blabla kishimoto blabla**

**three, two, one, go!**

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**LA GRAN NOTICIA**

-¿qué le ocurre líder?- preguntó Zetsu, el único con suficiente valor para hacer tal pregunta

- bien se los diré, de todas maneras lo sabrán…

Todos se acercan (demasiado) a Pein con gran curiosidad, excepto Itachi que se hacía hecho el desinteresado

-me voy a ca…ca…

-valla al baño cochino!- gritó Tobi, mientras se escondía detrás de Deidara

-suéltame Tobi hum!

-no hay presupuesto para comprar Forte- indicó Kakuzu

- si tiene problemas, le puedo preparar una sopa de plátano verde, eso le ayudará- expresó Zetsu

-NO HABLEN DE ESAS *********** MIENTRAS TRATO DE DESAYUNAR! JASHIM SAMA LOS CASTIGARÁ!- espetó Hidan, que había sacado el pedazo de tarta de Sasori sin que se diera cuenta

-oye esa tarta es mía!

-TU NI SIQUIERA NECESITAS COMER! ********** TÍTERE!

-NO LE DIGAS ASÍ A MI DANNA HUM!- Deidara se abalanzó a Hidan tratando de quitarle la tarta. Sasori y Tobi se unieron, ya que Hidan era más fuerte que Deidara, luego se unió Kakuzu solo para golpear a Hidan por diversión. Zetsu y Kisame también se unieron por diversión, pero se pusieron del lado de Hidan, para que sea una pelea "justa" (sip todo empezó por una tarta)

-CALLENSE ANIMALES!- Pein se artó de que siempre pasaba lo mismo - **1RO. **DEJEN DE PELEAR, IDIOTAS!** 2DO. **NO TENGO NINGÚN PROBLEMA ESTOMACAL!** 3RO**. LO QUE TRATABA DE DECIR ES QUE ME VOY A CASAR!

¿¡EH…! O_O

-tanto problema porque se va cazar?- rompió el silencio Tobi -yo le puedo prestar unas escopetas, dígame van a ser patos, conejos o que piensa cazar?

Todos caen al estilo anime, menos Tobi

-no **idiota**, habla de él y konan- corrigió Zetsu

-pero si konan es su novia porque se quiere deshacer de ella?- preguntó idiotamente el buen chico

-Pein y konan se van a casar hum, van a atar el nudo hum, van a contraer matrimonio hum hum

-ohh q lindo… Pein y konan se van a casar…! (técnicamente lo dijo cantando)

Bueno luego de esa innecesaria interrupción de Tobi; kisame se acerca al líder, pone su brazo en su espalda y dice:

-mis más sentidos pésame!

-cavó su propia tumba, si quiere lo ayudo a hacer su testamento- (Kakuzu)

-tarde o temprano iba pasar **lo atraparon ja**- se burlaba Zetsu

-pero si quedó claro que líder-sama se va a casar, no que se va a cazar… Tobi no entiende!

-por eso Tobi, el mártir-monio es lo único que no debería ser eterno- explicaba Sasori

-si por eso tuve que matar a mi novia- dijo Itachi, que hasta ahora no había hecho ningún comentario

-¿acaso tu no asesinaste a tu familia, tu novia y todo tu clan porque te lo ordenaron?- preguntó Kisame, que creía saber todo de su amigo

-bueno si… pero hubiera dejado viva a mi novia, si no fuera porque esa misma tarde me propuso matrimonio

-oh las chicas de este fic son muy modernas- comentó Kisame

-qué? – preguntaron todos

-no sé porque dije eso- aclaró Kisame (yo lo obligué)

-volviendo al tema… yo si lo felicito líder, ya era hora de que usted y Konan dejen de vivir en pecado- comentó Hidan dando una palmada en la espalda de Pein

-ahora díganos ¿cuándo es la boda, hum?- preguntó Deidara emocionado, quizás el único emocionado

-ehm… supongo que mañana iremos a la oficialía de registro civil

-pero somos criminales rango S, en cuanto den sus nombres los van a descubrir- opinó Sasori

-pueden dar nombres falsos, tengo unos contactos- dijo Kakuzu -_claro que les costará una buena lana jeje_

-si dan nombres falsos, no estarían casados de verdad- esta vez Tobi llegó esa conclusión

-amenazamos al juez, los casa y luego huimos- expresó Itachi

-es muy riesgoso, **mejor me como al Juez al final**- (Zetsu)

En eso llega Konan, todos los chicos se acercan para darle un abrazo a modo de felicitación

-aléjense ahora mismo!- ese fue un celoso Pein

-Pein no trates así a los chicos solo me estaban felicitando por … ¿Por qué me estaban felicitando?

-¡por tu cumpleaños!- expresó Tobi

-Tobi idiota hum! Pein ya nos dijo que se van a casar hum

-sí y ahora estamos planeando una falsificación-secuestro-asesinato- posible canivalismo en la oficialía civil para mañana- explicó Sasori

-chicos no tienen que molestarse por… MAÑANA! Y quien dijo que voy a casarme mañana!

Todos apuntaron a Pein.

-Konan tu querías esto del matrimonio y yo pensé que…

-tu pensaste qué? que me quería casar mañana? Tenemos que planear la boda primero

-si líder se ve que no conoce a las mujeres, la boda es el momento más especial de sus vidas hum

- alguien que me comprende- dijo Konan abrazando a Deidara

_-entre mujeres se entienden jajajajajajajaja_

Mientras que unos celosos Pein y Sasori observaban apretando los puños.

Konan empezó a enumerar: hay que pensar en el vestido, los arreglos, la comida, los invitados…

-¿a quién vamos a invitar? somos criminales, no tenemos amigos, ni siquiera entre nosotros somos amigos- aclaró Itachi

-eso me dolió- dijo Kisame con lágrimas en los ojos

-como decía hay que pensar en la recepción, el salón de belleza, sus smokings…

- todo eso va salir muy caro! mejor vayan mañana al registro civil y listo, el resultado es el mismo o no?- expresó el avaro

-Kakuzu con razón no tienes pareja, seguro que no le invitabas ni un vaso de agua hum

- claro que si!... _a mitad de precio…_ además no compares eso con una BODA!

-CALLENSE! no interrumpan a Konan- ordenó el líder, aunque en realidad quería terminar con todo de una vez

-los centros de mesa, la música, los anillos… LOS ANILLOS!

-¿qué ocurre?- preguntó Pein

-No me diste un anillo de compromiso

-_pero si fuiste tú la que me pidió matrimonio esta mañana!…_ehm que hay del que te di para Akatsuki

Mirada asesina.

-mañana iré a comprarte uno

-NOOOOOOOOO todo el dinero se irá por culpa de un capricho de mujer!- expresó tristemente Kakuzu

-¡no es ningún capricho!- expresaron al mismo tiempo Konan y Deidara

-hum!- agregó Deidara

-¡SALGAN TODOS! QUE NO PODEMOS TENER UNA CONVERSACIÓN TRANQUILOS!- ordenó Pein

-pero no terminamos nuestro desayuno- se quejó Tobi (mala idea)

X_X -cara de Tobi

Todos salieron de la cocina, Kisame llevaba a Tobi con su samehada.

-ahora si podemos hablar tranquilos…por mi tu puedes organizarlo todo

- no podré organizar todo yo sola, necesito una dama de honor para que me ayude

-pero no tienes amigas

¬_¬ -cara de Konan -estaba pensando en alguna chica de Konoha, tal vez esa chica ojiperla o esa rubia de cabellos largos

-¿quieres que rapte a una de ellas?

-aja! quieres traer a una muchachita!

-¡pero tu dijiste que…

-ya no quiero, lo tendré que preparar todo yo sola

-_es lo que dije en un principio…_de acuerdo- afirmó Pein levantándose de la silla y dispuesto a salir

-soledosa y solitaria en mi soledad solitariamente sola- decía Konan

Pein resignado volvió a sentarse, pensó unos segundos y dijo:

-tengo una idea!

Pein resignado volvió a sentarse, pensó unos segundos y dijo:

-tengo una idea!

La pareja de Akatsuki fue a la sala donde el resto esperaba, para poder entrar y terminar su desayuno, lamentablemente no sería así.

-atención voy a dar un anuncio

-oh no! (hum!)- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

- Konan organizará la boda, y uno de ustedes la va a ayudar

-_que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo (hum)…_ -pensaban todos, cruzando los dedos

-la dama de honor de Konan será…

.

.

.

**hasta aqui!**

**si les gusto la historia dejen sus reviews**

**si odiaron la historia dejen sus reviews**

**cualquier sugerencia, reclamo, regalo o lo que sea... ya saben en reviews**

**nos leemos**

**se despide: Holy van**


	3. ¿LA DAMA DE HONOR!

**Hola nuevamente!**

**Arika Kimura: primero gracias x darle fav y si adivinaste esa persona es la dama de honor**

**.**

-hablando-

_-pensando-_

sin distinción entre Zetsu blanco y negro

**Aquí**** sale!**

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**¿LA DAMA DE HONOR?**

-Konan organizará la boda, y uno de ustedes la va a ayudar

-_que no sea yo, que no sea yo, que no sea yo (hum)…_ -pensaban todos, cruzando los dedos

-la "dama de honor" de Konan será- continuaba Pein, y a lo lejos se escuchaban redobles de tambores (O.o)

-_¿Dama de honor? Que no sea yo!, que no sea yo! (hum!)_

-… Itachi!

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se burlaron todos

-¿Por qué yo?!- se lamentaba Itachi

-Itachi deja de comerte tus uñas! Es asqueroso- dijo Pein -bien volviendo al tema, la dama de honor será…Deidara

-WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se burlaron todos de nuevo, a la vez que estaban aliviados de no ser "el elegido"

-¿Por qué a mí hum!?- se lamentó Deidara

- Por razones obvias **1ro **pareces una mujer **2do **hace un momento pude notar que compartes muchos gustos con Konan ·**3ro **yo soy el líder y así lo ordeno

Todos se pusieron de pie, se dirigían en dirección a la cocina para al fin poder terminar de desayunar.

-¿a dónde creen que van?- interrogó Pein, con ese tono de "no me importa tu respuesta no irás a ningún lado" (sip ese tono de voz existe)

_-TENEMOS HAMBRE!- _pensaron todos, y solo lo pensaron porque no se atrevían a decirselo a Pein

-Deidara y yo iremos a la cocina, debemos organizar todo para la boda- dijo Konan, arrastrando a un Deidara deprimido mientras el resto volvía triste a sus asientos.

-creo que necesitamos una oficina- dijo Sasori

-tendríamos una, si no fuera por el tacaño de Kakuzu que no quiere poner el dinero para construir una y menos para el material- explicó Kisame

-para que quieren una? Tienen la cocina, la sala, o el jardín para planear cualquier cosa- se defendió el ávaro

Nadie dijo nada, todos tenían demasiada hambre para discutir.

-ME MUERO DE HAMBRE!- gritó Hidan

- no seas exagerado Hidan, además tú no te puedes morir… idiota- dijo Itachi, a quien la falta de comida también estaba afectando

-A QUIEN LE DICES IDIOTA! ********IDIOTA!

-ohh nunca había visto una discusión entre Hidan e Itachi- expresó Kisame emocionado, sacando una video cámara para capturar el momento

-ni lo verás, soy demasiado perfecto para discutir- dijo Itachi sentadose de espaldas ignorando a Kisame, al Jashinista,… de hecho ignorando a todos

-también tengo hambre, por culpa de Hidan que se comió mi tarta- comentó Sasori

-LA CULPA ES DEL *********AVARO QUE NO QUISO DARME OTRA REBANADA!

-Yo ya expliqué la razón! y... Estoy muy hambriento para discutir- puntualizó Kakuzu

-no había tenido tanta hambre desde el día que maté a mi clan- (sip el uchiha)

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido Kisame, quien esta mañana estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas de Itachi -¡no me digas que mataste a todo tu clan en un intento de canibalismo!

-ehm…no…solo que hubiera dejado vivo al vendedor de dangos, pero justo esa mañana no me apartó ninguno!

todos levantan una ceja, mientras observan a Itachi.

-mejor no me hayas respondido- dijo Kisame por lo bajo -...ahh tengo tanta hambre que me comería mi brazo!

-pues yo tengo tanta hambre que comería la comida que prepara Hidan!- exclamó Sasori

Esta vez Hidan no contestó, todos tenían mucha hambre para discutir.

- yo tengo tanta hambre que me comería a uno de ustedes!- expresó el aloe vera

O_O -cara de todos

-etto…mejor comete a Tobi, aprovecha que todavía está inconsciente- expresó Kakuzu

En eso Tobi se despierta un tanto adolorido.

-Sniff…Sniff… a Tobi le duele su cuerpecito…el líder se molestó con Tobi

En ese momento se dieron cuenta que el líder no estaba en la sala, probablemente había subido a cambiarse el pijama, suicidarse o acomodar su dormitorio, o algo similar de acuerdo con la noticia del día. entonces a Zetsu se le ocurrió una idea:

-oigan, espiemos tras la puerta a modo de pasar el rato- susurró Zetsu

-a mí no me gusta andar de curioso porque Tobi es un buen chico- dijo Tobi

-entonces no quieres saber lo que está hablando tu Sempai?- dijo Kisame, aunque solo quería molestar al buen chico

-Deidara sempai está ahí? De acuerdo… hagámoslo!

Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu y hasta Itachi se ponen en pose de 3 espías sin límites, en este caso 7 espias.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, esto era lo que pasaba:

-primero debemos fijar la fecha de la boda- decía Konan con su natural seriedad, estaba emocionada, pero debía mantener su reputación de mujer fría

-si… hum- dijo Deidara, quien aún permanecía molesto, triste y avergonzado por ser elegido como la dama de honor

-estaba pensando algo así como diciembre 1ro de este año, ya sabes por eso del "principio y el fin"

-en ese caso sería enero 31 hum

-pero como somos malos lo haremos al revés wuajajaja

-un momento! Dijiste este año? Pero si hoy es noviembre 27 hum!

-y?- preguntó Konan arqueando una ceja

-¡una boda no se prepara en cinco días hum!

-nosotras, digo nosotros podemos lograrlo

-no sera que…- Deidara se puso a observar extraño a Konan, como si hubiera descubierto su mas oscuro secreto.

-qué?

-estas embarazada hum!

-QUE?!- exclamó una sonrojada Konan -CLARO QUE NO!

-entonces…

-¡qué?!- Konan ya estaba más que furiosa

- es porque ya tienes tus treinta y tantos años encima hum?

3 segundos después.

X_v -cara de Deidara

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, el artista recuperó la conciencia, y continuaron con los planes.

-entonces…será diciembre 1ro. hum

-perfecto, pero ¿donde podría ser la boda?

-debemos tener en cuenta que no podemos salir a ningún lugar público hum

-tendrá que ser en alguno de los escondites- dijo konan sin darle vuelta al asunto

Aunque Konan estaba un poco desilusionada, la idea de casarse en una cueva no es algo que una mujer sueña. En cambio Deidara se empezó a animar: organizar una boda no era tan malo, y ser la dama de honor era pues… un honor, además se le ocurrió una forma de vengarse de los que se burlaron de él.

-aunque la boda sea en una cueva podemos hacer que sea una bomba hum!

-nada de explosiones!

-me refiero a que será algo grandioso, claro que para ello… necesitamos más manos…

- te refieres a tus manitas- dijo konan apuntando a las manos de Deidara

-no!,… los chicos tendrán que ayudar hum… _wajajajajaja hum_

-explícate- preguntó una peliazul confundida

-utilizaremos el "talento" de cada uno de ellos para que la boda salga perfecta hum

-buena idea- dijo Konan al tiempo que sacaba una hoja de papel y una pluma, y se lo pasaba al artista.

.

.

.

**cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazo o lo que sea dejen en reviews**

**o sino más fácil denle follow o fav :)**


	4. ¿CONFESIONES O CONFUSIONES?

ADVERTENCIAS

-hablando-

_-pensando-_

(yo interrumpiendo el fic)

sin distinciones entre Zetsu blanco y negro

Aquí sale! disfrútenlo!

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**¿CONFESIONES O CONFUSIONES?**

-utilizaremos el "talento" de cada uno de ellos para que la boda salga perfecta hum

-buena idea Deidara- dijo Konan al tiempo que sacaba una hoja de papel y una pluma, y se lo pasaba al artista.

Al otro lado de la puerta:

-sh! No me dejan escuchar nada!- susurró Zetsu

-oye no me shites a mí!- susurró Kisame

-oye Zetsu porque no te vas a la maceta de la cocina para escuchar mejor?- sugirió el marionetista

-ya no hay ninguna maceta, Hidan la rompió en la cabeza de Kakuzu el otro día- explicó el aloe vera

-cierto- dijo Sasori

-eso me recuerda que me tengo que vengar de Hidan- susurró Kakuzu

-Tobi no puede escuchar nada!- exclamó tobi

-esto es como si estuviéramos escuchando una *********conversación de chicas, muy *********aburrido y además no se escucha nada!- susurró Hidan, bueno lo más que podía susurrar el Jashinista

-shhhhh!- todos lo callaron

-pero es cierto, yo no he escuchado nada...y tu Itachi?- preguntó el espadachín

-lo único que escuché fue algo sobre un embarazo- susurró Itachi

-qué?!- exclamaron todos

-al parecer Konan está embarazada y por eso se quiere casar- opinó el Uchiha

-Pein no nos dijo nada!- dijo Kisame

-debe querer mantenerlo en secreto, para que no sepamos su pecado- pensó en voz alta Hidan

-tal vez aun no lo sabe- opinó Kakuzu

-o tal vez quería que como los criminales rango S que somos, lo intuyamos por nuestra cuenta!- concluyó Zetsu

-si... puede ser- opinó Kisame

-entonces que hacemos?- preguntó Sasori

-vamos a felicitarlo!- gritó Tobi, a medida que corría en dirección al dormitorio del líder

-no espera Tobi!- susurraron Itachi, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu, y corren tras el buen chico

Pein estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo, en eso se aparece cara de paleta (Tobi).

-Felicidades líder-sama!- exclamó mientras lo abrazaba

-suéltame Tobi!- ordenó el líder, y ya que sus intentos eran vanos…- ¡SHINRA TENSEI!

Tobi salió disparado. El resto de Akatsuki llega a la habitación.

-Tobi solo felicitaba a líder-sama… sniff…sniff…

-ya sé que me voy a casar! no necesito que me lo recuerdes!

-Tobi hablaba del bebé…sniff…

-¡ya sé que…BEBÉ?!

-es que ya sabemos que Konan está embarazada, y por eso lo del matrimonio tan de repente, por cierto felicidades!- explicó Sasori

-¿konan está embarazada?

-así es, y usted va a ser P-A-D-R-E -deletreó Hidan, mas que por molestar, solo intentaba practicar su vocabulario

_6_6 _ -cara de Pein, quien calló desmayado, por segunda vez en el mismo día

-lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Itachi sin inmutarse

-Itachi hazlo reaccionar!- ordenó Kakuzu

-porque yo?!- preguntó un molesto Itachi

-porque…mmm…- pensaba Kakuzu en voz alta

-porque eres Itachi Uchiha! solo tú puedes hacerlo!- lo convenció Kisame, conocía lo suficiente a su amigo para saber que su ego era donde debía dar el golpe

-está bien- respondió Itachi orgulloso

-_se la creyó- _pensaron todos

Itachi se acercó, sostuvo a Pein de la capa y le dio un manotazo. Esta también era la segunda vez que le daban un manotazo al lider, todo en un mismo día. Pein reaccionó.

-si vuelves a golpearme, te decomiso todas las fotos que tienes de Sasuke!

el uchiha se aleja rapidamente con mucho temor.

Pein se puso de pie, bajó rápidamente en dirección a la cocina.

-excelente, los roles están bien asignados- decía Konan satisfecha

-es momento de darle la noticia a los demás hum _wuajajaja hum_

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, en realidad cayó al suelo de una patada de Pein. Tras él, entraba todo Akatsuki, quienes empezaron a devorar los víveres, sin perder de vista la interesante conversación que iba a darse lugar entre Konan y Pein:

-Konan porque no me lo dijiste?!

-decirte que? que la puerta necesitaba ser reemplazada?, lo hice y tu dijiste que lo harías…también se lo dije a Sasori y Kakuzu, y ya vez como son los hombres de esta casa…

-hablo de…-se acerca y pone su mano en el vientre de Konan- nuestro hijo

- O_O WTF! -cara de Konan

-sé que estas embarazada, no tienes que preocuparte yo me haré responsable como buen líder que soy y…

-QUIEN #&#&#& #&#& DIJO ESO! NO ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO!

-QUE?! ENTONCES DE QUIÉN!

-fue Itachi!- apuntó Tobi a Itachi

-ITACHI! DI TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS!

-esto es un mal entendido yo…- trataba de defenderse el Uchiha

-y tu Konan ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto?

-trato de decir que NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- corrigió Konan al ver que había sido malinterpretada

-_que alivio! es muy pronto para ser padre…_entonces... Tobi! ¿porque dijiste Itachi?

-es que Itachi escuchó tras la puerta algo sobre un embarazo y…- explicó Tobi, no vio como los demás le hacían señas para que cerrara la boca, en realidad si las vio, solo que es medio idiota y no entendió

-estabas espiando?!- la mirada asesina de Pein se dirigió nuevamente a Itachi

-ellos igual estaban espiando- acusó el Uchiha, apuntando con su dedo a los involucrados

-PORQUE!- (Pein)

-teníamos hambre- explicó Hidan

-estábamos aburridos- agregó Sasori

-fue lo único que se nos ocurrió- completó Zetsu

Pein estaba a punto de enseñarles una valiosa lección a ese grupo de idiotas, cuando…

-espera!

-¿qué ocurre Konan?

-los necesito con vida…por ahora

-mmm...de acuerdo

-_konan nos salvó la vida! *-* -_pensaron todos los chicos

-chicos tengo un anuncio: esta es la misión más grande de todas sus miserables vidas y ustedes tendrán el HONOR de participar en ella…

-_ahora que nos salvó la vida estoy dispuesto a cualquier misión...-_ pensaron todos los criminales (sip todos pensaron lo mismo)

-...van a colaborar con todos los arreglos de la boda!

_-Mátenme! -_pensaron todos, era mejor morir a manos del líder, que arruinar su reputación pasando de ser criminales rango "S" a ser los wedding planner de Konan

-_wuajajaja… si yo tengo que participar ustedes también., dulce venganza hum_

-¿Estas segura que puedes confiar en estos idiotas?- preguntó Pein

-todo está fríamente calculado, ahora Deidara lee los roles – ordenó Konan

-espera!... _yo soy el líder, es decir, que yo doy las órdenes!…_Deidara lee los roles

-escuchen, estas serán las actividades que realizaran cada uno de ustedes hum…

.

.

.

**hasta aquí! que les pareció?**

**¿que actividades realizaran cada uno de los criminales?**

**comenten! ****critiquen! feliciten! si...mejor feliciten en rewies**

**o para no vueltearla denle fav o follow**

**hasta el próximo cap.**

**atte.**

**holy van**


	5. TU TE ENCARGARAS DE

**hola nuevamente! como están espero q bien y si no es asi, aquí les traigo a akatsuki para q les alegren el día ... o la noche... lo que ustedes prefieran e interpreten mejor jeje**

**en esta ocasión agradezco a Sukime-chan, Arika Kimura y Anita2124. muy pocos favs hasta ahora pero tengo la certeza q cambiara! y si no me creen lean este cap!**

**CAPITULO 5:**

**TU TE ENCARGARAS DE…**

-escuchen, estas serán las actividades que realizaran cada uno de ustedes hum…

-_nos las vas a pagar…_

-Kakuzu, tu harás el vestido de novia hum

Esto sorprendió a Kakuzu, pensó que le darían un trabajo horrible.

-tengo un gran estilo, no me sorprende que me hayan elegido- dijo Kakuzu

- Zetsu te encargaras de la decoración y todos los arreglos florales hum

-de acuerdo- respondió, tratando de ocultar su emoción

-Tobi te encargarás de la música y de tomar las fotografías hum

-si! Tobi es un buen chico!

-Itachi tú te encargaras de la comida y…

-lógico, soy el mejor cocinero

-y de recibir a los invitados hum

-qué? en lugar de recibirlos los va a espantar- dijo Zetsu (see…miren quien habla)

-Itachi es tan sociable como Shino Aburame jaja- se burló Kisame

-yo puedo hacer lo que sea!- se defendió el Uchiha "perfecto"

-see...continuando… Hidan tu traerás al tipo de registro civil y dirigirás la ceremonia religiosa hum

-pero si él no es sacerdote!- opinó Kakuzu

-ademas Pein y Konan no son de su religión- explicó Sasori

Ante las quejas Konan explicó los motivos:

-**1ro **es imposible conseguir un sacerdote por razones que ustedes saben, **2do **Hidan estuvo 2 años en el seminario, asi que si puede casarnos **3ro. **en cuanto a la religión no me importa YO QUIERO TENER MI #&#&#&&#&#& BODA RELIGIOSA Y PUNTO!

O_O

-pasa demasiado tiempo con Pein- susurró Kisame

-hasta se le pegó eso de enumerar las razones- susurró a su vez Itachi

-ehm…para mi será un honor ser el sacerdote y ya le pedí permiso a Jashim sama para hacerlo aunque ustedes sean unos **********ateos

-no soy ateo, creo en un solo dios…YO!- (ya saben fue Pein)

Ignorando la nueva interrupción, Deidara continuó leyendo los roles:

-Danna usted se encargará de las invitaciones y los recuerdos hum

-invitaciones y recuerdos? Serán eternos! Porque el arte es…

-no lo diga hum!

-el arte es eterno!- completó Sasori

-es efímero hum!

-eterno!

-efímero hum!

-O SE CALLAN O LOS CALLO!- gritó Konan

Deidara recordó que ya había recibido una paliza cortesía de Konan, no quería repetirlo, pero Sasori…

-eterno- susurró

X_X -cara de Sasori

-ehm… y que actividad realizaré yo? Supongo que dejaron lo mejor para el final!- preguntó emocionado Kisame

-tú te encargaras del transporte hum

-qué? en serio creen que ese es mi gran talento? No prefieren que me encargue del entretenimiento?

-es lo que sobró en la lista hum

Kisame se fue al rincón a llorar.

-y líder usted…

-que! yo también voy a tener que preparar algo?!

-líder-sama todos tenemos que ayudar!- opinó el buen chico

Mirada asesina de Pein. Tobi se calló. Konan explicó:

-no te preocupes Pein, esto es solo una advertencia, quiero decir, un recordatorio; no te olvides comprar mi anillo y practicar tus votos

-que votos?

-los que vas a decir cuando estemos frente al altar

-WTF!

-ahh sobre el anillo, solo debes conseguir el de boda- agregó Konan

-no querías uno de compromiso también?

-ya no, veras ¿para que quiero usar un anillo solo por 5 días?

-y porque cinco días?- preguntó más confundido Pein

-cierto! se me olvidaba… la boda será en diciembre 1ro hum

¿¡EH…!

-pensé que querías tiempo para organizar todo- dijo Pein a Konan

-así es, por eso será dentro de cinco días- explicó Konan

-pero es demasiado pronto!- exclamaron todos

-me tomó 5 días reconquistarte Pein, así que en cinco días nos casaremos

Pein recordó (el fic Conquistando al lider), cuando Konan había ideado un plan de cinco fases para que él se le declarara.

-pero casi nada de eso salió como esperaste!- comentó Pein

-el resultado fue el mismo- puntualizó Konan

Mientras Pein y Konan hablaban, los miembros de Akatsuki pensaban en lo que se había asignado a cada uno, esta sería una semana muy agitada. Todos estarían muy ocupados, todos excepto…

-Deidara tu qué es lo que harás en estos 5 días?- preguntó Zetsu

-soy la dama de honor hum

-o sea que estarás acompañando a Konan de aquí para allá durante todo este tiempo?!- preguntó un (celoso?) Sasori, que acababa de despertar de la golpiza de la peliazul

Konan quien escuchó el comentario del marionetista, puso una mirada asesina y le preguntó:

-¿cuál es el problema?

-na…nada- tartamudeó Sasori

-si todo ya está dicho, ahora sí pueden desayunar- ordenó Pein

-que! ya son las 6 de la tarde!- exclamaron Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu y Sasori al mismo tiempo

-perdimos todo el día en estos cinco capítulos hum!- agregó Deidara

-no me importan lo que hagan, pero mañana comienza el verdadero trabajo- finalizó Konan

.

.

.

**hasta aquí que les pareció los roles de los chicos? respondan en review se aceptan felicitaciones, criticas o cualquier cosa q se les ocurra, aunke sea por el esfuerxo pueden dejar alguito no? o mejor nos ahorramos los vueltos y le dan follow o fav**

**que esperan? ahh si, que me calle, entonces...**

**hasta la próxima **

**atte holy van**


	6. DULCES SUEÑOS PEIN

******Hola a todos! que cuentan? los numeros quiza?**

******en esta oportunidad quiero agradecer eterna e infinitamente a Diana master y DARRamirez por darle fav a este fic y tambien al review de la enamorada**

******ahora si! tan tan tan...**

**CAPITULO 6:**

**DULCES SUEÑOS PEIN**

-no me importan lo que hagan, pero mañana comienza el verdadero trabajo- finalizó Konan

Konan se fue a su habitación, mientras que Pein estaba entrenando para despejar su mente, pasaron un par de horas y el líder se dirigió al dormitorio, estaba a punto de entrar, pero una peliazul le interrumpió el camino.

-¿a dónde crees que vas?- interrogó Konan con su natural seriedad

-al dormitorio, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir- explicó Pein con un tono de voz igualmente serio

-dormirás en otro lado

-qué? este es nuestro cuarto!

-será MI cuarto ahora

-por qué?!

-... aun no estamos casados

-y?- preguntó Pein confundido

-por tanto, no podemos estar en la misma habitación… no es correcto

-pero hemos estado en la misma habitación por casi un año

-no me importa

-eso significa que tengo que esperar casi una semana para…

Konan le lanzó una mirada asesina, Pein sintió escalofríos y no pudo quejarse, solo alcanzó a decir:

-¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

-duerme en el cuarto de uno de los chicos, el jardín, la sala, la terraza, hay muchos espacios donde puedes ir, no te compliques la vida!

-pero tú eres la que…

-estoy cansada, buenas noches- le dio un beso y cerró la puerta en su cara (gran combinación)

Pein estaba pensando donde podría dormir: no quería pedirle ningún favor a esos idiotas, y obviamente la terraza y el jardín estaban descartados; solo quedaban dos opciones: Opción A el excuarto de Konan, y opción B la sala.

Se dirigió a la habitación que antes era de Konan, cruzaba los dedos para que no estuviera lleno de trampas como antes del "accidente" (PD. Si quieren saber el accidente leer "conquistando al líder").

Llego a la puerta, giró la cerradura, abrió la puerta y…

-qué demonios es esto!

La habitación estaba llena de marionetas (adivinen de quién?). Luego de que Konan se mudara a la habitación de Pein, Sasori había convertido ese cuarto en un santuario para sus muñecos.

Pein intentó hacerse campo para pasar y encontrar la cama, pero tras que quitaba una marioneta, había otra detrás, luego de muchos intentos vanos, se dio por vencido.

-_mañana Sasori tendrá que quitar todo esto!_

Pein decidió optar por la opción "B" el sofá de la sala, el duro, frío, viejo y apestoso sofá. Intentó conciliar el sueño. Se movía de un lado a otro, sin poder conciliar el sueño...

_-yo los declaro marido y…_

_-esperen!- gritó el monaguillo_

_El niño (que se parecía mucho a Konohamaru) susurró algo al oído del sacerdote._

_-que ocurre?- preguntó Konan_

_-no se pueden casar!- gritó el padre_

_-¿por qué?- preguntaron al unísono todos en la sala_

_-Pein no ha dicho sus votos!- exclamó el sacerdote, apuntando con un dedo acusador_

_-mis votos?_

_El líder empezó a sudar frío, temblaba y empezó a tartamudear_

_-es que…aun no…no los te-tengo listo_

_-QUE!- exclamaron todos_

_-entonces no nos podemos casar… adiós- dijo Konan tristemente y desapareció_

_-no! Konan no te vayas!_

_-no puedo creer que no haya escrito sus votos, usted es un mal líder- recriminó Itachi_

_-yo no soy un mal líder!_

_-nos vamos de Akatsuki!- agregó Zetsu y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo_

_-no dejen la organización! Es una orden!_

_La habitación se oscurece, Pein se queda solo, con un televisor que se enciende:_

_TV- en las ultimas noticias, la organización más peligrosa "Akatsukitos" se ha apoderado del mundo ninja…aquí está el líder…_

_-Akatsukitos? quien demonios es su lider?- pensaba Pein_

_TV- ahora inclínense ante su nuevo dios… Tobi!_

_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Pein, todo había sido una pesadilla

A la mañana siguiente, Pein se levantó muy temprano: uno porque no pudo dormir casi nada en ese sillón y dos, debía ir a comprar el anillo de bodas de Konan. No quería ir solo, así que decidió ordenar a uno de los inútiles para que lo acompañara, pero quién?

-_Kisame y Zetsu? muy raros. Itachi? No… se cree perfecto. Sasori? No…debe quitar las marionetas del cuarto. Tobi? Muy infantil, Deidara? No, el estará acompañando a Konan, mmm… creo que luego de la boda lo castigaré. Hidan? No… es demasiado…Hidan. Kakuzu? No, es muy tacaño, pero… él sabe de joyería tanto como yo…_

Pein se dirigió al cuarto de Kakuzu, el cual dormía plácidamente después de haber perdido todo el día anterior. Pein entró sin tocar la puerta.

-zzz…dinero…zzz…-soñaba Kakuzu

-LEVÁNTATE! me vas a acompañar a comprar el anillo de Konan

Kakuzu del sobresalto se cayó de la cama, su cabeza golpeó la mesita de noche, haciendo que ésta se tambaleara y cayera su alcancía de cochinito.

-noooooooooooooooooo!- gritó Kakuzu y en cámara lenta atrapó la alcancía, evitando que se rompiera en mil pedazos

Pein ignoró tal situación y repitió:

-me vas a acompañar a comprar el anillo de Konan

-me despierta en esta mañana tan hermosa para ir a gastar dinero en otra persona?! vaya que sabe arruinarme el día y encima ni se disculpa por casi matar a Donald Trump!

-a quién?

-a Donald Trump!- repitió Kakuzu, mientras levantaba la alcancía en las narices del líder

Pein no sabía si reírse, molestarse o llevar a Kakuzu con el psiquiatra, al final dijo:

-tienes un minuto para bajar!- ordenó y salió del dormitorio

La mirada aterradora de Pein venció y Kakuzu se apresuró a alistarse.

-cincuenta y ocho, cincuenta y nueve…

-¡Aquí estoy!

-justo a tiempo, vámonos...oh! espera un minuto

Pein fue a la cocina escribió algo en una hoja, lo pegó en el refrigerador y salió. Mientras tanto Kakuzu estaba…

-cincuenta y nueve, sesenta…sesenta!

-ahora sí vámonos

-lo siento líder usted dijo que esperara un minuto y ya lo hice así que…

-QUE?!

-glup- tragó saliva- así que… ahora ya podemos ir… ¿por cierto a donde iremos a buscar dicho anillo?

-Konoha

Media hora despues, una peliazul entraba al cuarto de Deidara.

-zzz…hum…zzz…-soñaba Deidara

-Deidara despierta

-zzz…cinco minutos más mami…hum

-mami? INSINUAS QUE ESTOY VIEJA! LEVANTATE #&#&#&#&#&#&!

Deidara se despertó, era muy temprano para hacer molestar a Konan

-Vamos a ir a comprar el anillo de Pein

-ahm- bostezó Deidara -bien, vamos hum

Antes de salir Konan deja una nota en la puerta del refrigerador.

Y así las dos chicas, perdón la chica y el chico, salieron a comprar un anillo para el fanático de los piercings.

.

.

.

**hasta aquí por ahora. que les pareció?**

**ya sabéis felicitaciones, amenazas, dudas, quejas, or anything en reviews!**

**follow o fav tambien está permitido**

** next charper: El señor de los anillos**

**hasta la proxima!**

**Holy van**


	7. EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS

**hello! aqui les tragio el sgt. cap, pero antes muchisimas gracias por darle fav, follow y dejar un review**

**Sukime chan: tengo planeado otras cosas en este cap, pero todo puede pasar...**

**la enamorada: estoy muy happy de que te haya encantado y no te preocupes que actualizo cada semana, a menos que kishi me lo prohiba**

**Diana master: ya tu sabes, tobi es y sera un buen chico**

**ahora si lo prometido es deuda:**

**CAPITULO 7:**

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS**

Antes de salir Konan deja una nota en la puerta del refrigerador.

Y así las dos chicas, perdón la chica y el chico, salieron a comprar un anillo para el fanático de los piercings.

Pein y Kakuzu ya se encuentran caminando por las calles de Konoha, en busca de una joyería. ¿Cómo lograron entrar de incógnito en la aldea? pj... Visten unas capas negras con nubes…azules. Y nadie sospecha de su verdadera identidad.

Encuentran una joyería algo inusual, que se llama "El Señor de los Anillos"más debajo hay otro letrero: "la Comunidad del Anillo", deciden entrar. El lugar tiene cientos de escaparates con miles de joyas; en medio del lugar, en un estante hay un anillo diferente a los demás, que de inmediato llama la atención de Pein.

-este anillo le va encantar a Konan

-¿Qué te hace pensar que le va encantar?- preguntó Kakuzu

-ps…yo soy el líder y así lo digo!

Un hombre llega por detrás y ataca a pein quien fácilmente lo esquiva y lo toma por el cuello

-porque demonios me atacaste!

-lo siento…pensé que eras…Sauron

-¿Quién?- preguntó Pein, liberando al sujeto que no parecía ser ninja

-Sauron, el señor del mal, quiere el anillo para dominar el mundo- explicó el sujeto

-parece que tiene competencia lider- murmuró Kakuzu, que habia observado todo

pein no llegó a oir el comentario de Kakuzu y preguntó:

-si esa historia es cierta ¿porque tienes el anillo a simple vista?

-por dos motivos señor, por un lado, pensaba tenderle una trampa a Sauron y por otro lado estaba esperando al elegido

-elegido?- preguntaron Pein y Kakuzu a la vez

-si… le daré el anillo al elegido para que sea destruido

-se lo dara? Gratis?- preguntó entusiasmado Kakuzu con ojos de dólar

-ehm…pues si…- completó el vendedor, que le pareció raro ver a un tipo con órbitas así

A Kakuzu se le ocurrió una idea.

-nos disculpa un momentito- dijo Kakuzu mientras se llevaba al lider a un rincon

-lider, tengo un pan ¿porque no se hace pasar por el elegido? asi tendremos el anillo gratis!

-no me des ordenes Kakuzu! Yo soy el líder! Ademas eso ya lo habia pensado pero no se como podemos demostrarle que soy el elegido (porque no simplemente roban el anillo?)

-acaso no se dio cuenta? ese chiflado sacó esa historia de una película, usted solo diga que se llama Frodo y listo!

Pein se acerca al vendedor, que pulia el anillo "mágico", se acerco y le dijo

-ehm…yo soy el líder, digo… yo soy el elegido

-en serio? Como me dijo que se llamaba

-ehm…Frodo

-ohh! Usted es el elegido! Tenga! Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer

-claro…

Pein y Kakuzu salen de la tiendan algo confundidos

-no permitas que caiga en malas manos!

Gritó el vendedor cuando Pein y Kakuzu ya estaban lejos, _malas manos_ pensaron ellos. Al menos tenían el anillo y gratis, lo cual era una buena noticia, en especial para Kakuzu.

Ya estaban de vuelta cuando Pein ve otra joyería, lo que le llamó la atención fue la peculiaridad del nombre...

Konan y Deidara también se encontraban en Konoha (que onda con esta aldea?), y para pasar inadvertidas, vestían trajes de religiosas: túnica y velo negro. Caminando por las calles encontraron una joyería que llevaba el nombre "El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos Torres"

-¿torres? Me recuerda a la aldea de la lluvia…- dijo Konan, mientras recordaba su infancia y agregó- entremos aquí

Ambos entraron y empezaron a buscar un anillo para Pein, en eso un vendedor se acerca

-¿les puedo ayudar en algo hermanitas?

-yo no soy tu hermana!- gritaron Konan y Deidara

-lo..lo siento…prefieren que les llamen monjitas o madres o religiosas?

La peliazul y el artista recordaron que estaban disfrazados, así que debían fingir.

-perdone buen hombre hum

-estamos buscando un anillo de boda para mí…, para mi hermano- corrigió rápidamente la peliazul

-ya veo... aquí hay unos pares de anillos que les va a encantar- dijo el vendedor mientras le mostraba unas argollas doradas

-solo necesitamos uno- expresó Konan

-pero si es anillo de boda, tiene que ser el par- corrigió el vendedor

Mirada asesina.

-claro…solo uno- el vendedor empieza a buscar- ¿Qué le parece este?

-muy llamativo- dijo Konan aburrida

-y este?

-muy femenino

-que tal este?

-muy feo

-ahh gustos particulares… Que le parece este! Tiene poderes mágicos!

-_mmm... __me recuerda al de una pelicula, una pelicula que no me gustó nada!_ - no me interesa

-ehm…- el vendedor rápidamente saca otro de us reserva especial de anillos- este tiene una linterna verde!

- ¬_¬#

-y qué le parecen estos?, son los mismos diseños que los de la famosa organización Akatsuki!

-NO TIENE NINGUN ANILLO NORMAL!

Mil y un anillos después.

-etto…ya no tenemos más modelos

-QUE! ME HIZO PERDER MI VALIOSO TIEMPO!

-konan recuerda que somos religiosas hum- susurró Deidara

-_cierto!..._disculpe buen hombre, iremos a buscar en otro lado, adios

-que Jashim sama lo bendiga hum

El vendedor se quedó confundido: _Jashim-sama? _konan y Deidara salieron de la joyería, ya estaban a unas cuadras del lugar, cuando:

-porque no elegiste ninguno hum!- recriminó Deidara, quien estaba cansado y desesperado

-ninguno me gustó!

-según lo que pude notar, buscas algo sobrio pero único hum

-si

-que convine con todos los pearcings de Pein hum

-asi es

-que sea moderno pero no llamativo hum

-exacto!- dijo una emocionada Konan, en verdad Deidara era tan observador como una chica

-ten esto hum

Deidara puso en la mano de Konan un clavo, (sip un clavo), cumplía con todas las características que Konan había dicho.

-es perfecto!- exclamó la peliazul, quien sabía mucho de armas ninja, de guerras y de origami, pero no tenía ni idea de las herramientas básicas de un hombre -pero... no tiene agujero ¿cómo se lo pondrá?

-puede usarlo como una perforación en su dedo hum- respondió el artista, quien conocía la función de dicho objeto, pero no se lo dio a Konan con malas intenciones, solo quería salir de konoha para quitarse ese traje de monjita- y sería muy considerado de tu parte darle algo con lo que se sienta a gusto hum

-de acuerdo... por cierto de donde lo sacaste?

-ehm…estaba en la joyería, no creo que les importe… hum

En ese momento la joyería "el señor de los anillos: las dos torres" se desmoronó (en una edificación existe la piedra piedra principal, tambien existe el clavo principal)

Konan y Deidara se fueron lo más rápido posible, mientras el vendedor lamentaba su pérdida

.

.

.

**hasta aqui? no! esto tiene una continuación lo que pasa es q no me gusta hacer caps muy largos, asi que no se pierdan el próximo cap: "el señor de los anillos II parte"**

**-que titulo mas original...**

**-oh gracias**

**-fue un sarcasmo**

**-oye! y tu que haces interrumpiendo mi fic?**

**...**

**bueno ya se fue, no me pregunten quien era ese insoportable, en que estaba? ah si! que fue lo que vio Pein? konan tomará un curso de herramientas? aparecerá el verdadero Frodo? ps por ahora no tengo ni idea... pero ****muy pronto la conti pa saber!**

**hasta la próxima!**

**holy van**


	8. EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS II PARTE

**he aquí la segunda parte, pero primero:**

**SunnyNara: arigatou! claro q 100pre continuaré no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias  
**

**arika kimura: pasa q los nombres de las joyerias son los nombres de las pelis del señor de los anillos 1, 2 y 3. no culpes a deidara ni a mi, solo ríete de él jeje  
**

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

**EL SEÑOR DE LOS ANILLOS II PARTE**

-"el Señor de los anillos: el retorno del Rey"- leyó Pein el nombre de la Joyería -entremos

-Ya tenemos un anillo! Para que vamos a entrar ahí?

-EL RETORNO DEL REY!- gritó el líder mientras apuntaba a su propio pecho

-ahh ya entendí- dijo Kakuzu molesto, al entender la obsesión del líder con todo lo que tiene que ver con poder

Cuando entraron a la joyería, empezaron a observar los modelos, sin darse cuenta que otra persona los observaba

-Akatsuki? Tengo que informar a Tsunade! No… Podría ser muy tarde! Mejor atacaré! shidori!- gritó el ninja copia mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia ellos

Pein se percató justo a tiempo y esquivó el ataque, Kakuzu estiró uno de sus brazos y lo hizo tropezar, Kakashi Hatake se golpeó contra la pared y cayó. Pein aprovechó la oportunidad y le quitó la máscara al ninja…

-Lástima no les funcionó… llevo una de repuesto- explicó Kakashi poniéndose de pie -que hace la organización Akatsuki en konoha? (y tú qué haces en una joyería?)

-Venimos en son de paz… _por el momento…_- explicó Pein

-estábamos buscando un anillo matrimonial- completó Kakuzu

-¡No me digan que... ustedes se van a...- exclamó el ninja copia, alejándose un poco ya que había malinterpretado la explicación

-¡QUE ESTUPIDEZ DICES! NO TE INCUMBE SI NOS CASAMOS O NO!- reclamó Kakuzu

Pein se hartó de las malinterpretaciones, y las explicaciones de Kakuzu solo ayudaban a confundir más las cosas.

-**1RO. **KAKUZU CÁLLATE! **2DO. **KAKASHI, YO ME VOY A CASAR CON KONAN **3RO…**

Pein se quedó callado por que llamo su atención un anillo con un rubí que tenía la figura de un ángel (como es posible!)

-Este anillo es perfecto para Konan… Kakuzu saca la chequera!- ordenó el líder

-pero ya tenemos un anillo recuerda?- dijo Kakuzu y sacó el anillo que habían conseguido gratis y se lo mostró al lider para hacerlo recordar.

En ese momento un hombre que parecía un duende arrugado y calvo se lo quitó de la mano y dijo: "miiiiio!" y se fue. Kakuzu no tuvo otra alternativa:

-de acuerdo…déjeme ver el precio para…QUE!... _No puedo gastar tanto dinero en una mujer tan rara que usa papel en el cabello! Un segundo eso es!..._

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te demoras tanto?

-Este…. El cabello de konan es azul… y este anillo no combina con su lacio y sedoso cabello

-¿Cómo sabes eso Kakuzu? ¿acaso te dice que se lo peines?- preguntó un celoso Pein

-No, no, simplemente decía.. porque..

-Tsk… tienes razón, este anillo no combina

-_locos…-_ pensó Kakashi que había observado la conversación- _deben ser unos imitadores de Akatsuki, debí haberme dado cuenta por las nubes azules…_

Pein dirigió su mirada a otro anillo, y nuevamente Kakuzu lo convenció de que no era el adecuado para Konan. Ya que no se ponían de acuerdo Pein decidió comprar TODOS los anillos y dejar que Konan decidiera el que más le guste.

-_no puedo permitir eso! Piensa Kakuzu, piensa!_- pensaba Kakuzu (también pueden robar los anillos sabias?)

Kakuzu relacionó las palabras claves: anillo, Konan, papel. Tuvo una idea.

-sabe líder? a las mujeres les gusta las cosas que están hechas por uno mismo

-¿tratas de decir que le fabrique un anillo? ¿Cómo se supone que lo haré?

-fácil! dígame qué es lo que más le gusta a Konan?- preguntó el avaro

-pues…yo!- contestó Pein

-no! me refiero… qué es lo que más le gusta hacer a Konan

-no te voy a contar nuestras intimidades Kakuzu!- gritó un sonrojado líder

-¡hablo del origami!

-ahh… ya entendí… ¿y qué con eso?

-haga un anillo de papel con sus propias manos- explicó Kakuzu

...

-le explico, las cosas hechas por sus propias manos, los detalles, tomar en cuenta sus gustos, todo eso es lo que aman las mujeres; y ni siquiera Konan es la excepción

-mmm…. demasiado cursi… yo no soy así!

-ningún hombre lo es, pero si quiere ver a konan FELIZ entonces debe hacerlo… tenga aquí tengo una hoja

Pein tomó la hoja y empezó a elaborar un anillo, mientras Kakuzu tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-_logré convencer a Pein, cada centavo ahorrado cuenta_

Luego de varios intentos, Pein logró hacer un anillo que a su ángel le gustaría o al menos eso pensaba él… y así, ambos regresaron a la casa/cueva.

.

.

.

**hasta aquí! corto, lo se**

**en el sgt. sabremos que estuvieron haciendo el resto de los criminales mientras pein no estaba, y muy pronto la lista de invitados!**

**se despide**

**holy van**


	9. que pasó ayer, digo esta mañana?

**hola! gracias por seguir acompañando esta historia y por dejar sus reviews**

**aquí**** sale!**

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

**¿QUÉ PASÓ AYER, digo, ESTA MAÑANA?**

Luego de una larga mañana de trabajo Konan y Deidara regresaron a la casa/cueva, allí encontraron a nuestros criminales favoritos haciendo… nada productivo, según Konan; fomentadno cultura, según ellos; viendo una película, según Deidara (y yo)

-¿por qué no están preparando nada para la boda?!- preguntó la peliazul, con una mirada asesina

-y porque están llorando hum?- preguntó a su vez el artista

tras escuchar estas preguntas acusadoras, los criminales inmediatamente se agruparon, se secaron las lágrimas y empujaron a Sasori al frente, para que explicase lo ocurrido:

-pues… deja que te explique con este flashback

**Inicio del flashback**

Esa mañana, seis miembros de Akatsuki, es decir; Sasori, Itachi, Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan y Kisame, acababan de despertar y rápidamente todos se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar, antes de que al líder se le ocurriera dar alguna orden o algún anuncio como el del día anterior. Para sorpresa de los chicos no estaba ni él ni Konan. También se percataron de la ausencia de otros 2:

-Tobi quiere jugar con sempai! Dónde está mi sempai?

-también falta el *************Kakuzu

-ohh! miren Hidan extraña a su "amor"- se burló el hombre tiburón

-OYE ******************ATÚN! COMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR ESA *************! JASHIN SAMA TE ***************** Y ******************…

Mil maldiciones de Jashin Sama después…

-creo que se molestó- dijo Sasori

-pero en algo tiene razón- comentó Itachi

-que! tu también piensas esas cosas de mí!- gritó Kisame desde el rincón, lugar donde fue a sollozar desde la maldición nº 3

-hablo de que kakuzu tampoco se encuentra en la casa, y él siempre está temprano para contar los víveres y controlar a Hidan- explicó el Uchiha

-y a mí nadie me escuchó! Quiero saber dónde está mi sempai!- sollozó el buen chico

-_tambien quiero saber donde está!..._, ya se me hacía raro no escuchar ningún "hum"- dijo el marionetista con voz despreocupada

Todos continuaron desayunando, aunque Tobi preguntaba cada 5 segundos "¿Dónde esta Sempai?", Sasori igual decía lo mismo pero en su mente. Kisame seguía en el rincón sollosando, pero Itachi le lanzó una empanada, tenía que alimentarse le dijo, pero era para que cerrara su boca. Tras la segunda empanada lanzada, Kisame vió algo pegado en el refrigerador:

-hey! miren hay una nota en la heladera!- expresó Kisame (como no se dieron cuenta antes?)

El bipolar (aunque en este fic no es bipolar) con una de sus ramas tomó la carta. La nota consistía en una hoja blanca escrita con tinta azul_._

-así que konan nos dejó una carta- comentó Zetsu

Con ese comentario Tobi cantó: Llegó una carta, llegó una carta, llegó una carta y de quien será?

-Es de konan, lo acabo de decir- respondió Zetsu algo furioso

-lee la nota que me estoy impacientando!- ORDENÓ Sasori

* * *

En algún lugar de Konoha, el sexto sentido de Pein sintió que alguien le quitaba su puesto

-Sasori! Yo soy el único que da las ordenes! Yo soy el líder!

* * *

Zetsu en lugar de leer la nota, atacó al marionetista por darle una orden, por suerte Itachi los separó, entonces Hidan tomó la nota y empezó a leer:

-Que…queridos idi…otas, lu…e…go de… des…ay…unar…

-dame eso!- Sasori le quitó la carta, en vista de la pésima lectura del Jashinista

-que no te enseñaron a leer?!- comentó Kisame que se acababa de reponer de su depresión

-LEE LA ************NOTA DE UNA *************VEZ!- (Hidan)

-queridos idiotas:

Luego de desayunar comiencen con los preparativo sde la boda, como les dije en el cap 4, o sea, ayer, ésta es la misión más importante de sus miserables vidas, así que póngale entusiasmo… más que una orden háganlo por mí, si entienden lo que digo…

Pd. Recuerden que los quiero a muerte!

Atte

Konan ^_^

-qué lindo! konan nos quiere- dijo el buen chico

-a muerte…- completaron los otros miembros nada contentos

-qué quiso decir con eso de que lo hagamos por ella?- preguntó Kisame

-si no lo hacemos por ella… nos ira peor- explicó Itachi

Los chicos sintieron escalofríos de pensar como actuaria Konan si no trabajaban.

-entonces terminemos de desayunar!- exclamó Hidan, mientras cogía otra empanada

Cada uno tomó su desayuno en silencio, sip en silencio (además las ideas se me acaban)

Una despensa vacía después…

-ahora sí, cada uno a lo suyo- dijo Zetsu

-alguien sabe cuántas personas están invitadas?- preguntó el Uchiha

-no se supone que tú lo sabes todo? Además ¿Por qué la curiosidad tan de repente?- preguntó a su vez Zetsu

-estoy encargado de la comida, obvio que debo saberlo- explicó Itachi

-oh algo que Itachi Uchiha no sabe! No eres perfecto despues de todo jajaja…Voy a guardar este momento- se burló Kisame, mientras sacaba su cámara

-Sabes Kisame? eso me recuerda a mi maestro en el clan...

-cuéntanos de tu maestro! Porfis!- preguntó Tobi, listo para escuchar lo que el pensaba era un cuentito

-el día antes de asesinar a mi clan, recibí la boleta de notas de la escuela secreta del clan Uchiha, y mi maestro me puso 9.99 en lugar de 10, y dejó una nota más abajo, decía: "no eres perfecto después de todo"

-y que paso después?- preguntó inocentemente Tobi

-lo perdonaste cierto?, pero tuviste que asesinarlo junto con todo tu clan porque fueron las ordenes que recibiste?- dijo Kisame algo nervioso

-de hecho… lo hubiera dejado vivir, si no fuera porque me puso 9.99 y por esa "frasecita"!- dijo un resentido Itachi

-_nota mental: no escuchar las historias psicópatas de Itachi_- pensaron todos, menos Itachi obviamente

-ehm…volviendo al tema, alguien sabe cuantos ************invitados vendrán?- consultó el jashinista

-Sasori a ti tocó hacer las invitaciones, tu deberías de saberlo- comentó Zetsu

-hacer el modelo de la invitación es una cosa y saber el número de invitados es otra- se defendió Pinocho

-de todas maneras debiste preguntar- comentó Itachi

-que descuidado de tu parte- agregó Kisame

-ahora no podremos hacer nada- concluyó Zetsu

**Fin del flashback**

-por eso no avanzaron nada! Solo era entendible con Itachi y Sasori! El resto pudo haber avanzado en algo!- recriminó Konan, a quien le rodeaba un aura negra

- es cierto, ¿Por qué el resto de ustedes no hizo nada hum?

Esta vez nuestros villanos favoritos, empujaron a Tobi adelante, para que diera una explicación:

-pues…

**Inicio del flashback**

Todos se quedaron de brazos cruzados, mirando recriminadoramente a Sasori

- porque todos me miran así? Solo Itachi necesita un número exacto! los demás pueden ir haciendo algo!- se defendió el títere

-pero…somos un equipo- explicó Kisame, ocultando la obvia flojera

-debemos trabajar juntos, así lo dice Jahim sama- completó Hidan, apoyándolo por la misma razón oculta

-trabajar juntos?, entonces… también debiéramos divertirnos juntos!- fue la conclusión a la que llegó el buen chico

WTF!

-así que… veamos una peli!- concluyó Tobi

-mmm…de acuerdo- dijeron todos al unísono

Debido a la última muy mala experiencia que tuvieron por no ponerse de acuerdo con qué película ver (cap 5 del fic "conquistando al líder"), ahora nuestros villanos favoritos estaban muy bien organizados y en esta ocasión, a Tobi le tocaba elegir la película. y eligió …

TAN TAN TAN

"La boda de mi mejor amigo"

**Fin del flashback**

-eso explica el por qué estaban llorando hum

-yo no estaba llorando!… es un efecto secundario de mi sharingan - Itachi

-yo usé un jutsu de agua para refrescar mi rostro- Kisame

-me regué y aun no seco del todo

-solo quiero ser un niño de verdad!- Sasori

-qué hum?!

-nada…- completó Pinocho

-Tobi no llora! Tobi es un buen chico!

-yo ehm… pues SI ESTABA LLORANDO! ALGÚN ***************PROBLEMA!

-NO ME IMPORTA! AHORA YO LOS VOY A HACER LLORAR!

* * *

Pein y Kakuzu llegan a la casa/cueva ambos satisfechos por la elección del anillo que habían hecho, en eso se encuentran con…

X_X (multiplicado por 6)

-Llegas justo a tiempo- dijo Konan al ver a Pein

-_tengo mello_...Primero quisiera saber que pasó aquí- dijo con su tono autoritario el líder

-los chicos no han avanzado nada en lo de la boda hum

-que! pero yo se les advertí!- exclamó Pein

-se refiere a la nota que escribió esta mañana?- preguntó Kakuzu

-sí, ahí les dejé claro que si Konan les dejaba una nota debían cumplir al pie de la letra o de lo contrario… ya vez lo que pasa, este es el castigo por no seguir la instrucción que dejé en la nota

-no…nota?- susurró un poco Hidan, que empezaba a despertar -se refiere a…

**Inicio del flashback**

-qué********** gustos tienes!- recriminó Hidan

-es el turno de Tobi! y Tobi quiere ver la boda de mi mejor amigo!

-como sea… traeré unas *********botanas- se resignó Hidan

Hidan se dirige a la cocina, abre el refrigerador, saca unas manzanas acarameladas, cierra el refrigerador, siente una hoja de papel, la toma, ve que está en blanco sin nada escrito, la hace bolita y la tira al basurero de papeles y cartones, ya que Jashim sama ordena que hay que reciclar y vuelve a la sala con las botanas.

**Fin del flashback**

**-**ahí no había nada escrito!- continuó Hidan

-estaba escrito con tinta invisible- explicó Pein

-******************…- maldijo el jashinista antes de caer desmayado nuevamente

-ehm…- empezó a hablar Deidara- pero lo que dijo Sasori antes, es verdad hum

-Sasori?! Entonces el tampoco leyó la orden que le dejé

-que orden?- preguntó Konan

-debe sacar todas las marionetas de tu exhabitación para que yo me quede allí por estos días

-ni hablar Pein, ya me cansé de ver esas marionetas tan feas esparcidas por toda la casa, es mejor que se queden ahí

Pein ya estaba cansado de que su queridísimo ángel le contradiga pero aun más que le ordenes, así que:

-Konan recuerda **1ro **no me des ordenes, yo soy el líder **2do **yo soy el líder y no dormiré en un viejo sofá **3ro **Sasori sacará esas marionetas de tu excuarto porque yo soy e líder!

Pein quería dejar claro que él era el líder, y Konan le dejó claro que ella era…Konan

X_X - cara de Pein

7 akatsukis yacían en el suelo de la sala, mientras una estaba furiosa, y dos se encontraban en un rincón muy asustados.

-Deidara a que te referías con eso de que Sasori tenía razón?

-ehm…verán es necesario tener ya la lista de invitados **1ro **para mandar las invitaciones de una vez **2do **para hacer los recuerdos y la comida **3ro **¿porque estoy hablando como el líder hum?

-también se te pegó eso de enumerar las razones- le dijo Kakuzu

-noooo…hum!

Mientras Deidara se lamentaba por el estilo de hablar que acaba de usar, Konan tomó una ramita y empezó a dar leves golpes al cuerpo casi inerte de Pein, este se despertó

_-un ángel … estoy en el cielo… oh, nunca pude conseguir los jinchurikis y solo me faltaban dos!, al menos no tuve que decir esos votos…_

-Pein despierta! tenemos que hacer la lista de invitados

El líder reaccionó, para su mala suerte seguía con vida, se sentó un poco adolorido todavía.

-piensas invitar a alguien además de estos idiotas?- preguntó Pein

-tengo a ciertas personas en mente…

.

.

.

**¿quienes estarán invitados?**

**se aceptan sugerencias, felicitaciones, críticas, quejas, tomatazos o cualquier otra fruta (sip el tomate es una fruta)**

**advierto que tardaré de ahora en adelante, estoy en época de exámenes y presentación de proyectos, disculpen y trataré de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana**

**se despide**

**holy van**


	10. La lista de invitados

**no pude esperar mas! dejé de estudiar, hacer tareas, limpiar y todos los abjetivos de trabajo para poder escribir este cap, espero que les guste y dejen su review!**

**ahh normalmente estas cosas se hacen al final, pero en verdad kiero agradecerles por darle follow, fav o dejar review: ANDROMEDA123, Akire Uchiha, Akire Uchiha, Anita2124, DARRamirez, Diana master, GabyUchiha15, Sukime-chan, arika kimura, carlangas, la enamorada, y SunnyNara.  
**

**sin mas, aquí sale!**

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

******LA LISTA DE INVITADOS**

-piensas invitar a alguien además de estos idiotas?- preguntó Pein

-tengo a ciertas personas en mente…

-_pero no tenemos amigos... _¿a quiénes?- preguntó el líder algo confundido y asustado

-Orochimaru

-auxilio!- gritó Itachi despertando de su casi muerte- ¡escondanme!

-no está aquí idiota!- le tranquilizó el avaro

-uff…- dijo aliviado el Uchiha y volvió a desmayarse

Entonces Pein se dio cuenta de que los chicos seguían tirados inconscientes en el piso, y como buen líder que era, ordenó a Kakuzu y Deidara que los llevaran a sus camitas y los arroparan para que no enfermaran, OH! Me equivoque de historia! Lo siento: Pein como buen líder que era, ordenó a Kakuzu y Deidara despertarlos de una manera... u otra.

Seis baldes de agua fría después...

Deidara y Kakuzu eran perseguidos por 5 empapados y molestos criminales, ¿Por qué 5 y no 6? Porque a Sasori lo detuvo Pein, ya que él era el encargado de las invitaciones; ¿Por qué Kisame perseguía a Deidara y Kakuzu si a él le gusta el agua? Porque los muy malvados e idiotas del artista y el tacaño arrojaron el agua con balde y todo!

Una vez que el ambiente en la sala se calmó:

-bien a quien anoto?- preguntó Sasori que seguía empapado, y tenía una libreta en su mano

-Orochimaru- repitió Konan

-donde! salvenme!- se escuchó un grito desde el jardín proveniente de Itachi

-porque a esa serpiente?- preguntó Pein, ignorando a su subordinado que seguía gritando

-él fue un miembro de Akatsuki en el pasado

-_solo por eso? Se nota que necesitas amigos_- pensó Sasori

Al ver que Pein y Sasori no estaban satisfechos con esa respuesta, tuvo que decir sus verdaderas intenciones:

-quiero que él sea mi maquillista y la única forma de que acceda es invitándolo a la boda

-_ahora todo tiene sentido…_de acuerdo, pero NO invitaremos a ese kabuto- aclaró Pein

-orochimaru- dijo Sasori mientras anotaba el nombre- supongo que eso es todo, entonces me retiro...- dijo la marioneta, mientras se levantaba

-a dónde vas? No hemos terminado!

-por eso digo que no me retiro

-ya los anotaste a ustedes 8?

-oh se me habia olvidado!- exclamó y empezó a escribir los nombres de ellos- ¿cual es el apellido de Hidan?

-ehm… nunca nos lo dijo, déjalo asi- contestó el líder

-bien- Sasori continuó escribiendo hasta que…- ¿cual es el apellido de Zetsu?

-ehm…no tengo idea, de todas maneras no es importante

-si usted lo dice…- Sasori continuaba hasta que…- ¿cual es el…

-ya cállate que me desesperas!

-es que no me tienes paciencia- se defendió pinocho

-con que estén los nombres basta o algún apodo, no creo que se confundan al enviar las invitaciones y le llegue a otra persona por equivocación…- solucionó Konan

-terminé! van a agregar a alguien más?

-estaba pensando en…

-¿en quién?- preguntó Pein

-Uzumaki Naruto

-el Jinchuuriki?aprovecharemos la oportunidad para capturarlo! bien pensado konan!

-nada de batallas en mi boda!... sabes bien que él es tu familiar por parte de madre

-y tu sabes muy bien que él es el nueve colas y tenemos planeado caputrarlo, por tanto, somos enemigos! Además aunque lo invitaramos él solo vendría a atacarnos

-él es un poco baka, tú mismo lo dijiste, no tiene que saber que nosotros somos Akatsuki

-porque tanto empeño en invitar al Jinchuuriki?- preguntó un celoso lider

-deben ir nuestros amigos y familiares cercanos

-en ese caso porque no invitas a la prima de Deidara o a la abuela de Sasori o al hermano de Itachi? ellos también son familiar de los idiotas!- dijo con tono sarcástico Pein

Konan no lo tomó de esa manera, ya que Pein no solia usar el sarcasmo, en lugar de eso, lo dicho por su futuro esposo, le dio una "gran" idea:

-pase para dos personas!

-que?- preguntaron a su vez Pein y Sasori

-las invitaciones tendrán pase para dos personas...- aclaró Konan

-eso es demasiado!

-entonces... las invitaciones de Orochimaru y Naruto serán solo para una persona

-aún sigue siendo mucho, yo creo que…

-bien Sasori, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!- expresó Konan, ignorando la opinión de Pein

Konan y Pein hicieron algunos "arreglos" a la invitación escrita por Sasori, luego Konan se fue a hacer origami a modo de descanso y Pein tomó una siesta en la habitación de Sasori, mientras este fue a elaborar las invitaciones "corregidas" en la computadora, la imprimió diez veces, y se dirigió al jardín (sip la casa/cueva tiene jardín) donde encontró a Deidara y Kakuzu siendo golpeados por otros criminales, ignorando tal suceso se disponía a decir que ya tenía la lista, pero recordó que la dejó en la impresora, para ahorrar tiempo le dio las invitaciones al más cercano Akatsuki que encontró, Tobi.

-Tobi!, puedes repartir las invitaciones, enseguida regreso

-Tobi es un buen chico!

Sasori se dirigió hasta donde estaba la máquina, tomó la lista y salió nuevamente hacia el jardín. Esta vez se encontró con un grupo molesto de Akatsukis mirándolo furiosos a él. Pero la marioneta los ignoró como siempre.

-aquí tengo la lista, en total seremos 20 personas, asi que ya no tienen excusa para no trabajar- al ver que las miradas furiosas seguían clavadas en él, preguntó- ¿Qué?

-mi invitación dice para el "artista rubia transexual" hum!

-la mía dice "fanático religioso"!

-porque a mi me pusieron "aceituna tacaña"!

-"niño tonto cara de paleta"!

-"atun podrido con patas"!

-"aloe vera bipolar"! y eso que en este fic yo no soy bipolar!

-no conocía el apellido de todos, así que para quedar parejos les puse los apodos que les dicen a sus espaldas- respondió sereno el marionetista

-asi si?y que dice la tuya?- preguntaron todos a la vez

-Akasuna no Sasori

...

-…y porque yo soy atún podrido!

-de que te quejas si pareces un pez y apestas- contestó Kakuzu

-oye! Y que hay de ti! tu si eres un viejo tacaño!

-es cierto **********viejo*********tacaño- (Hidan)

-cállate! al menos no me pusieron como a Itachi

...

-Itachi? cierto! a ti que te pusieron?- preguntó el atún podrido

-yo… no tengo una invitación

-QUE!- gritó Kisame, mientras lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Sasori

-yo hice invitaciones para todos! y... se las di a Tobi para que se las entregara

Todos miran al buen chico

-yo le entregue la invitación a todos!

-esto me recuerda a un compañero que tenía en el clan... lo hubiera dejado vivo, pero no me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños…

-cálmate Itachi, no importa eso solo era una formalidad- lo cortó Kisame para que no contara otra de sus tétricas y vengativas historias

Itachi sorprendentemente se tranquilizó, y agregó:

-seguramente decía... "el exterminador de clanes" o "Uchiha sexi", o "perfecto hermano…

-sisisi como sea, ya vieron lo que dice la invitación?- lo cortó esta vez Hidan

-no, porque no tengo ninguna!- volvió a molestarse

-yo la leeré la mía para que te enteres- dijo Kisame

**INVITACIÓN**

**Tenemos el agrado de invitarle a la boda que unirán en sagrado matir-monio a:**

**Todopoderoso dios Pein y a la mejor maestra del Origami Konan**

**La ceremonia se llevara a cabo a las 10:00 en el escondite la casa/cueva, ubicado en el barrio "Salvesequienpueda" calle "Aquímandoyo", num. xxx, el día domingo 1ro. de diciembre.**

**Pasada la ceremonia los novios, invitan a la recepción social en el mismo lugar.**

**No faltes!**

**Enserio no faltes es una orden**

**nota: si eres Naruto, no somos los verdaderos Akatsukis, solo fanáticos**

-debí haberlo imaginado…- dijo Itachi

-pero no era eso lo que les quería mostrar! Lean la *******nota que viene agregada!- completó el Jashinista

**PD. Pase para 2 personas**

-genial podremos llevar a una cita! hum!- gritó Deidara

-nooo! Eso va salir muy caro!

-pensé que te quejabas porque nadie querría salir contigo- se burló Hidan

-cállate! Para tu información yo tengo un grupo de fangirl!

-de noventa años en adelante!

-ya dejen de pelear!, no me dejan pensar que quien puedo invitar hum-

-estas pensando entre elegir a Tobi o a Sasori?- preguntó Hidan

-que! cállate! Tu ni siquiera puedes invitar a nadie hum!

-es verdad! Mi religión me lo prohíbe, solo debo pensar en Jashim sama! ******************!

-que hay de ustedes tienen a alguien en mente?- continuó Kakuzu, dejando a Hidan en su dolor

-traeré a mi abuelita chiyo

jajajajaja

-no seas infantil, ya eres un hombre o no? Tebemos queir a buscar chicas- dijo Kisame

-pero…

-¿que no ves que quiere invitaa a Deidara?- Zetsu

Sonrojo por parte de los dos involucrados.

-de que hablas yo no saldría con mi danna hum!

Al parecer esto afectó/molestó a Sasori

-bien! salgamos a invitar chicas! Yo los acompaño!- dijo Sasori con una actitud decidida (se lo imaginan)

-así se habla!- felicitó Kisame

-mi sempai y yo somos buenos amigos e iremos juntos!- (tobi)

jajajaja

-sueltasme Tobi! katsu hum!

Tobi salió volandooooooooo.

-entonces… vamos a conseguir unas citas para la boda, siganme los malos!- agragó Sasori, quien al parecer estaba emocionado?

-yo los acompañaré, para asegurarme de que no vayan a tener algo de perversión por ahí- concluyó Hidan

-donde iremos a buscar a las citas?- preguntó Kisame al aire (es una expresión)

a lo que despues de un largo silencio, Itachi respondió:

-iremos a konoha…

.

.

.

**hasta aqui! tenia que escribir algo, disculpen los horrores ortograficos no corregí la historia el tiempo me devora en vida!**

**si gustan en reviews dejen sus sugerencias de las invitadas... o lo que quieran**

**se despide**

**Holy van**


End file.
